Polychrome
by Laemia
Summary: On voit en noir et blanc jusqu'au jour où on rencontre son âme-soeur et que le monde se colore. Semi-canon, spoilers KH3, multiship. OS


**Bouh !**

**Bon voilà. Encore une fic avec des âme-soeurs, mais là, ça va, c'est juste un OS ! J'avais un peu peur, j'ai l'habitude que ce genre de projets s'étale sur plusieurs chapitres, mais là ça va.**

**Oh, c'est en semi-canon aussi, genre, ça reprend l'histoire du jeu mais avec des trucs qui changent. Y a plusieurs ships et plusieurs points de vue, donc uh, si vous aimez pas le premier par exemple, c'est dommage de s'arrêter là quoi. J'dis ça j'dis rien.**

**(Spoilers KH3, un peu)**

**Valà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

À vrai dire, Sora ne s'en rappelle même pas, de ce monde en noir et blanc que ses amis lui décrivent souvent. Il lui semble, parfois, comprendre ce que ça peut faire, de ne pas voir les couleurs, comme une vague réminiscence. S'agit-il de souvenirs à proprement parlé, ou juste d'un tour de son esprit ? Il ne le saura jamais, sans doute.

Pour autant qu'il sache, son plus vieux souvenir remontait à sa rencontre avec Kairi. Une petite fille très étrange, teintées de contrastes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Il se souvient lui avoir demandé comment s'appelait la nuance de gris de ses cheveux. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi... éclatant.

Kairi, elle aussi, s'était interrogée. Pourquoi ce nouveau Monde sur lequel elle venait d'atterrir paraissait aussi... vif ? Chaud et brûlant comme le sable sous leurs pieds.

Les adultes les ont pris à part à l'époque, pour vérifier, pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient. On le lui avait expliqué, à Sora : tout le monde naît en voyant le monde en noir, blanc, gris. Les couleurs n'apparaissent que lorsqu'on rencontre son âme-soeur. Pour certaines personnes, cela n'arrive jamais. Pour eux deux, cela s'est produit avant même qu'ils soient assez vieux pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Et, honnêtement, ils s'en fichaient un peu, en ce temps-là. À quatre ans, la plus grande des découverte restait celle des _couleurs_, et non l'amour, trop abstrait et lointain. Sora se souvient comme ils courraient partout en demandant aux adultes « _Et ça, c'est quoi ? Bleu ? Comme le ciel ? Mais c'est pas du bleu pareil ! Et le sable, c'est quoi ? Et la maison ? Et mes cheveux, c'est quelle couleur ? Et les tiens ? Et ça, et ça, et ça ?_ ».

Il se souvient de Riku, qui les suivait silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de reconnaître les non-couleurs, de différencier le gris qui était rouge du gris qui était bleu. Parfois, il y arrivait.

Mais l'amour ? Pour un enfant, une telle chose n'existe pas. Il ne considérait pas Kairi comme plus importante que Riku. Ils étaient tous les deux ses meilleurs amis, indissociables, importants, aussi nécessaires à sa survie que l'air qu'il respirait.

Il ne commença à comprendre que lorsqu'il la perdit pour la première fois. Les îles qui plongent dans les Ténèbres, ses amis et ses parents loin de lui. La Keyblade, qui guiderait le reste de son existence vers des rivages surprenants.

Sora distingue toujours les couleurs, évidemment, même loin d'elle. Il peut explorer les Mondes en contemplant le sable étincelant d'Agrabah, la verdure chatoyante de la Jungle Profonde, les fantaisies bariolées du Pays des Merveilles... Et pourtant, parfois, lorsqu'il s'arrête pour y penser, tout ceci lui paraissait étrangement terne.

* * *

Donald a Daisy, donc Donald voit lui aussi le monde de la façon la plus belle possible.

Dingo ne mentionne jamais personne d'aussi spécial. Pourtant, lorsque, sans y penser, Sora lui demande d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge du tableau de bord, il s'exécute, sans même un instant de doute.

Sora ne posa jamais la question qui le taraude à ce propos. Il craint en vérité d'en connaître la réponse.

* * *

De ses premiers jours d'existence, Roxas ne conserve qu'un écho d'impression étrange et brumeuse, comme au sortir d'un rêve dont les détails nous échappent mais dont l'essence reste au bout de la langue, ténue.

Première impression de vivre : une impulsion le fait lever les yeux vers Axel, en train de lui expliquer laborieusement son rôle de Porteur de la Keyblade. Son collègue paraît ennuyé, se perd dans ses mots, bafouille un peu, mais c'est à peine si Roxas le remarque. Il se demande comment c'est possible, une teinte de vert si piquante dans les yeux de l'autre, comment une simple couleur peut donner une telle impression d'acidité qu'il le sentirait presque sur sa langue. Roxas ne se souvient pas de son propre nom, de son propre passé, des émotions ni aucune de toutes ces choses basiques. En revanche, il connaît les couleurs. Il sait que c'est du vert. Émeraude, même.

Puis Axel soupire.

« Tu n'écoutes pas, hein ? »

* * *

Axel parvient à faire bonne figure devant Roxas et les autres, à paraître suffisamment ennuyé de sa corvée pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Parfois, il se demande pourquoi il se donne cette peine. Il pourrait se montrer aussi transparent qu'il le souhaite, même le crier sur tous les toits, aucun de ces imbéciles cyniques ne verrait _rien_. Pas d'émotions, ça voulait dire pas d'émotions, pourquoi douter de cette vérité ancrée dans leur chair de faux êtres ?

Lorsqu'il se retrouve seul néanmoins, Axel s'enfonce le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Il ne devrait pas éprouver de la fureur, ni de l'incompréhension, encore moins de la douleur. Un Simili n'éprouve pas de sentiments.

Un Simili ne devrait pas voir, chaque fois qu'il ferme les paupières, le bleu des yeux de Roxas.

Bleu. Il sait ce que c'est. Il se souvient.

Bleu. Lagon. Bleu. L'océan et le ciel. Bleu. Les cheveux d'Isa.

Fut un temps où Lea discernait toutes les nuances du monde, les pavés lavande et lilas du Jardin Radieux, le vert profond des arbres qui s'agitant dans la brise. Fut un temps où tout semblait beau et brillant.

Ensuite, il a perdu son cœur, et avec lui, l'amour et toutes les couleurs du monde.

Oh, les murs de la citadelle paraissent toujours aussi blancs. Les manteaux de l'Organisation toujours aussi noir.

Mais il y a les yeux bleus de Roxas désormais, de nouveau le bleu, et Axel n'y comprend rien.

* * *

Naminé ne voit pas les couleurs. La blancheur du Manoir Oblivion lui est égale, de même que celle de sa robe et de sa peau.

Naminé parvient à dessiner. Ses crayons ont des teintes de gris différentes, plus foncées ou plus claires. Ses cheveux ? Gris très très clair, presque blanc, d'argile. Ceux de Sora ? Au milieu de la palette, couleur souris. Ceux de Néo ? Blanc, non, pas tout à fait, plutôt argent.

Elle se débrouille bien, Naminé. C'est pour cela que Néo n'a pas compris tout de suite. N'a pas voulu comprendre. Un jour, il la regarde dessiner et la voit hésiter entre du jaune et du cyan pour colorier ses propres yeux. Il fronce les sourcils, il ne dit rien.

Il ne peut plus se le cacher. Lui, il voit tout, les cheveux blonds autour de son visage pâle, le bleu qui est l'une des seules touches de couleur dans son quotidien morne, au milieu de ces murs qui se ressemblent tous, sa seule raison de vivre.

Il comprend. Que Naminé est son âme-soeur, puisqu'on l'a fabriqué pour cela après tout, mais qu'il n'est pas l'âme-soeur de Naminé.

* * *

« L'amour ? »

Roxas se sent un peu perdu. Espionner ces personnes, la Bête et cette jeune femme, qui sourient d'une manière totalement inconnue de lui – les Simili ne sourient pas ainsi, jamais – remue quelque chose dans son absence de cœur.

Xaldin se fend d'un sourire, lui aussi, mais dépourvu de joie.

« On ne te l'as pas dit ? C'est la principale différence entre les véritables personnes et nous, qui ne sommes que des ombres. »

Roxas fronce les sourcils, essayant d'activer les rouages de son esprit tout neuf.

« Je croyais que la différence était que nous n'avions pas de cœur.

-Et à quoi sert un cœur, sinon à aimer ? Ces jeunes personnes voient l'univers d'une manière que ni toi ni moi ne pourront jamais comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, disons que le monde ne leur paraît pas aussi sombre qu'à nous. »

* * *

« Xaldin dit que le monde est sombre. »

Pourtant, Roxas ne saisit toujours pas. Il penche un peu la tête, le regard fixé sur les couleurs vermeilles du soleil couchant. Il n'y a rien de sombre là-dedans, hormis peut-être les ombres que la fin du jour étire. Roxas sait qu'il prend parfois les choses un peu trop au pied de la lettre. Axel et Xion le lui répétent souvent. S'agit-il encore d'une métaphore ?

« Comment ça, sombre ? Sombre par rapport à quoi ? » s'étonna Xion.

Ils se tournent de concert vers Axel, qui passe une main dans sa chevelure de feu en grimaçant.

« Xaldin dit beaucoup de conneries. Oubliez ça. »

* * *

Xion n'en est pas certaine, qu'il faut oublier les paroles de Xaldin. Elle y repense au moment le plus improbable.

Enfin, après que Riku lui en ait tellement parlé, elle rencontre Naminé. Les deux jeunes filles échangent un sourire triste.

Elles savent. Oui, Naminé sait aussi, ça se voit dans ses yeux. La réalité vient de basculer d'un seul coup, mais il n'est pas l'heure de s'attarder sur la beauté de ce tout nouvel univers.

Elles n'en parlent pas. Elles ne discutent pas d'elles, seulement des autres. De Sora, de Roxas, de toutes ces personnes qu'elles pourront sauver par le sacrifice de leur bonheur, celui qui n'existera jamais.

Après tout, n'ont-elles pas toujours existé uniquement pour disparaître à la fin de l'histoire ? Pourquoi leur faire ce cadeau empoisonné, en ce cas ?

Elles se séparent sans un adieu, sans rendre ça réel, même si tout autour d'elles le monde a changé. Plus clair et plus sombre à la fois.

* * *

Roxas sait, lui aussi. Il réalise trop tard, lorsqu'il s'éloigne dans les ruelles crasseuses, qu'il tourne le dos à Axel dans un adieu qu'il pense définitif.

Entre temps, on lui a raconté la jolie histoire, celle que, soi-disant, les Simili ne pourraient jamais connaître. Roxas, malheureusement, a toujours été lent à comprendre ce qu'on lui explique. Trop lent. Et voyant ce que cela lui a coûté...

Axel qui tente de le retenir. Axel, ses cheveux – rouges – ses yeux – verts – et sa peau pas tout à fait blanche et la chair un peu rose sous ses ongles. Les néons de la ville, agressifs, acides – comme ses yeux, tout aussi tranchants dans le paysage morne.

Roxas s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt, qu'il l'aime, si seulement on lui avait expliqué un tant soi peu les choses. Si _Axel_ avait expliqué, mais Axel a menti sur énormément de choses.

Pourtant, même ainsi, Roxas ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il n'a jamais eu le temps de se demander pourquoi. C'est peut-être le feu de son humour mordant, ou c'est peut-être sa silhouette élancée qui lui donne l'air d'une longue ombre lumineuse, ou c'est peut-être la confiance inconditionnelle que, comme par réflexe, il continue de lui porter malgré tous les non-dits, toutes les trahisons. Il sait pas. Il saura jamais. Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une raison ?

Il doit partir, et peu importe ce qu'Axel supplie.

La situation lui aurait sans doute déchiré ce cœur qu'il n'est pas sensé avoir, lui aurait donné l'impression de saigner par tous les pores de sa peau, si seulement la colère sourde en lui n'emplissait pas tout l'espace. Elle gronde comme la pluie à ses oreilles, cette fureur. Elle fait office de bouclier, le rend aveugle et le protège de la douleur.

Bien sûr, il n'en doute plus : il aime Axel, mais ça ne suffit pas, pas alors qu'il a ce rôle à jouer, cette intime conviction que leurs chemins doivent se séparer.

Xion n'était pas son âme-soeur, mais elle comptait, elle aussi. Alors Roxas fera ce qu'il faut, pour la ramener ou la venger ou foncer droit dans le mur, il ne sait pas encore, mais il fera ce qu'il faut.

* * *

« Bien sûr que si, nous avons un cœur ! Soyez pas méchant ! »

Et Demyx rit. Il est joli cet endroit, avec ses dalles de toutes ces teintes spectaculaires de bleu, aigue-marine, majorelle, turquoise... Ça lui rappelle l'océan. Il aime bien l'océan, et les pavés ne pourraient pas lui évoquer son cher élément, s'il ne possédait pas un cœur à lui, si ?

Demyx, il est amoureux de la vie. De la musique, de lui-même aussi, peut-être, un peu. Des couleurs que son regard aspire. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre. Si ce n'est pas avoir un cœur, cela, alors quoi ?

* * *

Et on lui dit qu'ils n'ont pas de cœurs, alors Sora les extermine sans remords. Ce sont eux qui l'attaquent et non l'inverse, se dit-il. Eux qui lui ont pris Kairi.

Il se dit aussi, avec un semblant de pitié non-consciente, qu'il les libère sans doute d'un sort peu enviable, d'une vie sans amour.

La plupart du temps, il évite de réfléchir à ce qu'il fait.

* * *

« Comme si j'avais un cœur. »

Les mots résonnent en Sora et en Roxas à travers lui.

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, la peinture sur leurs rétines, les tâches qui sont venues couler sur le gris sans fin qui aurait dû composer leurs existences de Simili.

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, qu'ils connaissent l'amour sans y avoir droit.

* * *

Riku a l'habitude. C'est toujours le même monde terne et froid. Il pensait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il lui restait ses amis pour éclairer l'horizon, apporter du contraste à défaut de couleurs.

Il ne peut plus se présenter à eux ainsi, cela dit. Pas tant qu'il revêtirait l'apparence d'Ansem, tant qu'il serait prisonnier des ombres.

Ce monde, il ne veut plus le voir.

* * *

Et soudain, pour ceux qui restent, tout va mieux. Le soleil brille sur l'île du Destin et le ciel reste bleu, même pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.

* * *

« Ça ressemble à quoi ? »

Sora ne semble pas comprendre, mais Kairi si. C'est assez rare, que Riku aborde ce sujet, pourtant la tension dans sa voix ne laisse pas trop de place aux doutes.

« Eh bien, le ciel et la mer ont la même couleur.

-Bleu, acquiesce-t-il. Je sais ça. Tout le monde le sait. »

Tout le monde le sait, même ceux pour qui cela ne signifie rien du tout. Bleu. Juste un mot. Il devient étrange sur la langue lorsqu'on le prononce trop longtemps. Bleubleubleubleubleu.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'est pas facile de trouver des comparaisons.

« Pas toujours. La journée, lorsqu'il fait beau, oui, mais parfois on le voit gris aussi. Le bleu, c'est comme... Comme plonger ses mains dans une eau fraîche, mais pas glacée. Tu dirais pareil, Sora ?

-Hein ? Je... J'me suis jamais posé la question. »

Jamais eu besoin. Jamais tenté de voir la réalité autrement, hormis une fois, un tout petit peu, face à Axel et aux autres Similis, et il a préféré ne pas approfondir. Ça fait trop mal de se demander à quoi ressemblerait un monde sans Kairi.

« Mais pas toujours, poursuit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Là, le soleil se couche, et ses rayons se reflètent sur la mer, ce qui fait qu'à la fois le ciel et l'eau sont un peu orangés. C'est doux. Confortable. Ça me donne le sentiment d'être à la maison. »

Riku acquiesce. Confortable, ça, il peut comprendre, c'est moins abstrait pour lui, mais bon, il aurait pensé... Il ne sait pas, à vrai dire. Ça ne lui apporte rien de savoir ça. Ce n'est pas _ça_ qui lui manque. Il est curieux, bien sûr, de voir un jour ce monde qui n'est pas gris, mais ce ne sont pas tout à fait les pigments qui lui font défaut.

Ça ne l'a jamais frappé lorsqu'il était enfant, même s'il le voyait bien, ce lien entre Sora et Kairi, qui l'excluait totalement. Il se disait qu'il ne s'agissait que des couleurs, des nuances, gris plus ou moins foncé, qu'il parvenait à reconnaître avec un peu d'entraînement, quoique jamais avec assurance. Il se disait à l'époque que c'était _ça_ qui le rendait jaloux, cette aisance, ces mots – rouge, violet, marron, carmin, bleu – qui ne font toujours aucun sens pour lui, le fait d'être mis à l'écart.

Mais ses amis ne connaissent les couleurs que parce qu'ils connaissent l'amour. Il a commencé à s'en rendre compte sans se l'avouer, un peu avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres et de plonger leur île dans le chaos. À présent qu'ils sont revenus ici, grandis et plus matures, ça saute aux yeux – aux siens, sinon à ceux des deux concernés.

Ce qui le ronge, c'est tout autant le fait de se sentir exclus de leur petit trio que de n'avoir personne _comme ça_, qui compte à ce point. Pour qui il compte à ce point.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis douze longues années, Aqua contemple le ciel.

Bleu. Pas gris, pas noir comme dans ce Monde puant de Ténèbres et d'ombres, ce Monde sinistre qui n'a eu de cesse de tenter d'éteindre sa Lumière, ce Monde qui ne laissa pas de place à l'amour, où elle a même fini par oublier à quoi cela ressemble.

Elle n'est pas seule, même si elle ne l'a pas encore retrouvé, mais pour la première fois, l'espoir ressurgit, et le ciel est bleu.

Pour le moment, cela lui suffit.

* * *

On ne lui a jamais dit que c'était aussi violent.

L'instant d'avant, c'était la guerre et la bataille, Keyblades contre Keyblades, sans réfléchir, faire ce qu'il sait si bien faire, trop bien : se battre. Ce ne devrait pas être normal, cette habitude de risquer sa vie, et pourtant... Et puis...

Sans crier gare, ses rétines explosent de quelque chose de nouveau.

Une couleur.

Une couleur qui transperce son monde flou et qui s'imprime sous ses paupières, bien qu'il ait aussitôt fermer les yeux à s'en exploser les globes. Parce que non, non, _non_, pas maintenant, pas l'un d'entre _eux_, pitié, non ! Se soustraire à la couleur ferait fuir la réalité, le renverrait dans le passé, quelques secondes auparavant, hein ? Ou alors il ne s'agit que d'un effet d'optique – il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère au juste, juste tout sauf ça – mais il voit toujours la couleur malgré ses yeux clos. Il a l'impression qu'il la verra chaque fois qu'il les fermera désormais.

Ce n'est pas le bleu rafraîchissant que Kairi a décrit. Ce n'est pas non plus le crépuscule confortable, ça, il en est certain. Non, c'est piquant, c'est acide, ça brûle comme si tout ce qui touchait la couleur allait se mettre à fondre. C'est _corrosif_.

C'est la guerre, aussi, et quelqu'un crie son nom, alors il faut bien qu'il affronte la réalité. Soit ça soit il meurt. Alors il rouvre les paupières pour avoir un deuxième premier aperçu de son âme-soeur – il n'ose même pas penser le mot.

Il pourrait être beau s'il ne tirait pas cette tête-là – mais Riku se dit qu'il ne doit pas présenter un meilleur profil lui non plus – et ses cheveux sont noirs, ça, il connaît, parce que ce n'est pas une couleur. Noir d'encre.

L'autre couleur, la couleur dangereuse, c'est celle de ses yeux. Il a le temps de les apercevoir encore une fois avant que l'autre ne s'enfuie.

* * *

Vanitas ne comprend pas.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne _devrait_ pas arriver.

Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible.

Il reprend son souffle et essaie de ne pas hurler. Sans doute que l'autre type s'est lancé à sa poursuite, il va probablement le retrouver, et à ce moment-là, _quoi _? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il baisse les yeux sur la terre poussiéreuse, qui a pris une teinte. Tout est nouveau et brûlant et il déteste ça.

Il n'y a jamais réfléchi, puisque c'est impossible que ça arrive. Il s'est déjà dit, vaguement, distraitement, un jour, que si Ventus rencontrait son âme-soeur, éventuellement, peut-être, alors lui aussi percevrait le monde en couleurs. Mais jamais il n'a pensé que... Que quoi ? Que vient-il de se passer ? Il n'en est pas encore sûr. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Vanitas _est_ Ventus. Il n'a pas d'existence propre, il n'est qu'une ombre et une abomination, quelque chose qu'on a créé, extirpé à partir d'un être complet, une chose brisée et destinée à détruire. Alors, une _âme-soeur_ ? Sans souci de discrétion, il éclate de rire. Oh, parce que cette idée est _drôle _! Hilarante, même. C'est désopilant tant c'est ridicule.

Surtout, ce n'est pas _possible_.

Durant toute sa courte vie, la pensée ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Le plan de son existence est simple : il lui faut simplement redevenir complet, fusionner avec Ventus, ou bien disparaître pour de bon en essayant. Ne plus souffrir. Ça a toujours été le scénario à suivre, la ligne d'horizon de sa vie. Et maintenant, si près du but...

Ça ne change rien. Il serre les dents et encaisse l'événement. Peu importe ce que ça signifie.

Il fera ce qui est prévu. Il ira jusqu'au bout.

Ça ne change rien.

Tout de même, il pensait avoir eu droit à toutes les formes de douleurs possibles et imaginables, mais ça, c'est nouveau...

* * *

« Tu n'as jamais cessé d'éclairer mon chemin. »

Et peut-être que les fins heureuses existent, finalement. Il est arrivé à Aqua d'en douter, malgré son opiniâtreté à prétendre le contraire.

Il y a toujours eu un non-dit entre eux, une curiosité, une hésitation. Ils savaient, bien sûr, pas de place à l'erreur lorsqu'un regard d'adolescent vient repeindre le monde. Simplement, il y avait eu l'entraînement qui ne laissait pas de place à l'amour, il y avait eu Eraqus et sa discipline puis, plus tard, Ventus entre eux. Et lorsqu'ils ont été prêts, ç'avait été trop tard.

Une seconde chance. Pour elle et Terra.

* * *

« Riku, ça va ?

-N-non ?

-T'es blessé ? »

La question est complexe. Le ciel est bleu. Ça le fait presque rire. Il a toujours voulu voir le bleu. Il paraît qu'il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite.

Il s'assoit, ou plutôt se laisse tomber par terre. Tout ici a la même teinte un peu terne, qui lui paraît déjà bien éclatante en comparaison du gris auquel il s'est habitué toute son existence durant. Ça ne parvient même pas à retenir son attention. Il regarde autour de lui, et aucun membre de l'Organisation n'a l'air de venir les attaquer. Ça doit vouloir dire...

« Ils sont tous... ?

-Il reste Xehanort, Xemnas et Ansem. Ils nous attendent pour, eh bien... La fin, je suppose.

-Les autres ? »

Sora hausse les épaules, regarde ailleurs. Pas comme si ça le laissait indifférent, plutôt comme s'il évitait d'y penser pour ne pas s'écrouler de culpabilité.

« Ben, tu sais. »

Riku hoche la tête vers le sol. Il sait.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu m'fais peur... »

Il ne peut pas répondre à ça. Il souffle du nez, un peu, esquisse un sourire.

« C'est les couleurs. Ça me donne mal au crâne. »

* * *

Kairi qui disparaît en un millier d'éclats lumineux.

Sora qui a l'impression de mourir.

Rideau de fin.

* * *

Pas tout à fait.

Elle ne fait que passer, cette ombre, cette grisaille, cette douleur aiguë qu'on n'oublie jamais totalement. Elle passe et elle détruit tout sur son passage, et il faut apprendre à réparer, à laisser guérir les blessures, surtout celles du cœur.

Ça prend du temps, c'est plus dur pour certains que d'autres, mais tout à coup le soleil perce à travers les nuages.

La guerre a pris fin, Xehanort est parti, envolé dans les cieux.

Sora est parti aussi, à la recherche de celle qu'il aime. Ça va aller. Tout le monde le sait, que ça ira pour eux. Car Sora gagne toujours à la fin, et lorsqu'ils rentreront, ils pourront enfin commencer l'idylle prédite de longue date. Ils ne sont plus des enfants, désormais.

Tout ira bien, et pas uniquement pour eux.

Terra et Aqua réapprennent doucement à se connaître comme un accidenté réapprend à marcher. Il n'est plus question d'ignorer ce qui se passe entre eux.

Xion et Naminé n'auraient jamais crû avoir la chance de regarder la mer ensemble. C'est nouveau pour elles, cette liberté, ce libre-arbitre, et elles se connaissent à peine... C'est tout un univers à découvrir. Ensemble.

Lea... Lea est heureux et souffre à la fois. Lea a eu deux vies, deux brusques éclats colorés qui ont débarqué sans crier gare. Il est redevenu Lea, et non plus Axel... Pourtant, il ne peut pas oublier d'avoir un jour aimé Roxas. C'est étrange, c'est nouveau, c'est inattendu, ça ne devrait pas arriver, deux existences et deux amours pour une seule personne. Pour les autres, c'est simple, ce n'est pas un choix : le monde s'illumine lorsque l'amour fait son apparition. Lui, il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire, mais parfois, il se dit... Ce serait faisable. Ça pourrait passer. Il a deux mains, ce qui fait qu'il peut en étreindre deux autres à la fois.

Jaune. Riku a appris qu'il s'agit du jaune, la couleur violente des yeux de Vanitas. Comme le soleil qui rend aveugle si on le regarde trop longtemps, sauf qu'il s'agit de la seule et unique comparaison qu'on peut lui accorder avec l'astre : son danger. Vanitas n'était ni lumineux ni une bonne personne, ni même heureux. Ventus le lui a proposé, quoiqu'à contrecoeur : il pourrait essayer. De ramener Vanitas. C'est faisable, dans l'absolu. Mais Ventus l'a aussi prévenu que c'était le souhait de Vanitas, de mourir. C'était avant, bien sûr, que Riku ne rentre dans l'équation – arrivé trop tard, arrivé à la fin, mais...

Le ramener ou non, sans garantie qu'il veuille revenir à la vie, qu'il pourrait lui pardonner cette décision. Il ne le connaît même pas, personne ne le connaît vraiment... C'est un choix difficile. Peut-être le choix le plus égoïste que Riku ait jamais eu à faire de toute son existence. Il hésite encore. Il hésitera peut-être toute sa vie.

* * *

Kairi finit par revenir.

Kairi revient, oui, mais sans Sora.

Kairi lève les yeux vers le soleil couchant, le crépuscule qu'elle aimait tant regarder avec lui.

On ne le lui a jamais dit. C'est sans doute quelque chose dont personne n'aime pas parler. Une fois, elle avait décrit le crépuscule comme étant confortable. Aujourd'hui, l'orange, le rose et le rouge, partout, ont perdu de leur éclat.

On ne le lui a jamais dit, comme le monde redevenait gris, lorsqu'on perdait son amour.

* * *

**P-pardon ?**

**Oups, j'ai encore fait des trucs tristes. C'est pas ma faute ok c'est l'jeu qui est comme ça, moi j'ai juste rajouté des ships là où ça fait mal.**

**En plus maintenant j'ai envie de lire un triangle amoureux Roxas/Lea/Isa ahahaha. Ah. Écrivez-moi ça svp. Ou un commentaire c'est bien aussi.**

**À plus !**


End file.
